James Tennyson
James Lee Tennyson Pre Series On James 10th birthday, his adoptive parents died by an explosion at his house, he was injured, he also discovered the Gyrotrix. After his parents death he went to live with his uncle. While traveling to Bellwood, with his uncle, he found his family and stayed. Series 1 (This fictional series takes place before season three of Alien Force) James is adapting to his family and home, especially his brother. He is sometimes mistaken as Ben. Kevin and Ben thought James was Albedo and attacked him. Max went through Ben's birth certificate and found James's. He and Carl had a talk. Sandra was delighted to see James. Series 2 In this series, James has a car, a Cyrus 10, opposite to Ben's car. James gave the Gyrotrix a major upgrade, he repaired the Omnitrix and syncedronized it to the Gyrotrix and now he can evolve them into their super forms, similar to Ben's Ultimates. He is dating Elena Validus his old ex. James works out in the gym. He and Ben usually tag team on villains. Paradox's Series A great power has destroyed the future, with earth's heroes dead Paradox goes back in time to find the solution, but to no avail. He goes back twenty-five years into the past. James was sitting by a running river. Paradox offers him a chance to be with his family from the start. James takes a long while to decide. In the end, he says yes. Paradox goes back in time. The present reverses six years in to the past. In the future earth's defenses defeat the great power. Appearance As a ten year old, he wears a white t-shirt and dark green pants. As a fifth teen year old, he wears a jacket that is a different design from that of Ben's. He has three shirts that he switches from time to time and wears a pair of jeans. His is an inch taller than Ben. His eyes are dark green. His hair is long enough to be put into a ponytail and is brown. He was a scar on his shoulder from his 10th birthday. His body is slightly muscular. Under Ghostfreak's control, his clothing and hair are darkened. His voice is a combination of Ghostfreak and James. (Paradox's) As a tenyear old, James wears a white t-shirt with the number ten, the ten represents his age. The shirt has black borderlines on the sleeves. James takes a shower two times a week. He rarely wears socks. James wears a pair of dark green pants. James’s eyes are dark green. James and Ben sometimes share clothes. As a fifth teen year old James is more athletic. James has a pair of reading glasses (his parents does not force him to wear them), James tricked them out with alien technology. Personality James as a child, before his adoptive parents died James was carefree and energetic. After they died, James was serious and cautious. When he moves in with his surrogate parents, James and Ben started off cold to another, but eventually get along. He is more serious than Ben. His G.P.A. is 3.3. He gets into stupid challenges with Ben, which shows his immaturity. He has somewhat a sense of humor. He can speak in a country accent. Ben and James attitudes rub off on one another. He does not like the paparazzi, until Kevin told him to live it up. (Paradox's) As a child, James does pretty well in school. He enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen, but also sticks up for them. James feels like they are his responsibility. He is cunning, and a sly talker. James does nott get along well with his older cousin, Ken. James is cocky at times, but is shown to be more mature around adults. James and Ben usually get into fights and their parents have to break them up. Hobbies James as a child, he goes to school. He helps the local police. James takes jujitsu at the community center. As a fifth teen year old, James hangs out with his school buddies. Moving to Bellwood, James is in Gwen's Tae Kwon Do class. He watches Sumo Slammers with Ben. He also plays on Ben's soccer team. He often get's on the computer, to look up information or talk with his friends. He enjoys watching horror movies. He enjoys eating cheese fries with ketchup, or mixing it with Ben's chili fries. (Paradox's) As a ten year old, James dislikes the Sumo Slammer series. His moves are based on his manga/TV/videogames series DBZ. In school, he sticks up for Ben against JT and Cash and sometime takes the blame. James enjoys teasing Ben and Gwen. His enemy is Kevin 11. Ben and James share a bedroom with bunk beds. He can cook. He takes karate at Bellwood's community center. As he get's older, he is more interested in technology. The Gyrotrix The Gyrotrix was created the older brother of Azmuth. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. The Gyrotrix's recharge mode completely turns off. The Gyrotrix has a safe mode. The Gyrotrix has 1,011,657 species, less than 2,000 came from the Milky Way. With the Omnitrix synced to it, James can evolve his aliens in a different fashion than Ben's, which he calls Supers. (Paradox's) The original set of aliens, were replaced, when it crossed paths with the Omnitrix. The aliens were reset to the Omnitrx's current set. Aliens *Blizard (O) *Super Blizard (O) *Swampfire (B) *Super Swampfire (O) *Humongousaur (B) *Super Humongousaur (O) *Hydro (O) *Sol (B) *X-Ray (B) *Spidermonkey (B) *Super Spidermonkey (O) *Devistator (B) *Hellshot (P) *Diamondhead (P) *Heatblast (B) *Ripjaws (P) *Fourarms (B) *Ghostfreak (P) *Grey Matter (P) *Upgrade (P) *Wildmutt (P) *XLR8 (P) *Stinkfly (P) Powers and Abilities The Gyrotrix, a device that has the ability to change one being into another. Hand to hand combat, James is well in hand to hand combat. Besides having a black belt in karate, and working on Tae Kwon Doe and the Gyrotrix, James has a sword that was given to him from an ambassador of a planet that hosted a tournament that pitted Ben against challengers and James was one of them. James doesn't have the spark. Under Ghostfreak's control, his strength increase. (Paradox's) He has the Gyrotrix. James took Karate at the community center until the teacher left. A few years later, he took Tae kwon Do with Gwen. James unlocked his mana manipulation. He can never be as good as Gwen. James doesn't have an Anodite's appearance; his body is surrounded by mana. Love Interests Elena Validus She and James used to date when they were twelve until Elena left when she was thirteen. James would always take her to the fair and get their pictures taken. James watches out for Elena when she is in trouble. Elena and James usually spar in the gym. Elena get's jealous when girls get around James. (O) In middle school, Elena and James fight on a regular basis. They play on the same soccer team. James can not comprehend why Ben likes her. (P) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Plumbers Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Forces Unknown Category:10: The Series